1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to systems and processes for the decontamination of chemical or biological agents from objects, such as vehicles and other equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organophosphorus compounds (“organophosphate compounds” or “OP compounds”) and organosulfur (“OS”) compounds are used extensively as insecticides and are highly toxic to many organisms, including humans. OP compounds function as nerve agents. The primary effects of exposure to these agents are very similar, including inhibition of acetylcholinesterase and butyrylcholinesterase, with the subsequent breakdown of the normal operation of the autonomic and central nervous systems.
Some of the most toxic OP compounds are used as chemical warfare agents (“CWA”). Chemical warfare agents are classified into G agents, such as GD (“soman”), GB (“sarin”), GF (“cyclosarin”) and GA (“tabun”), and the methyl phosphonothioates, commonly known as V agents, such as VX and Russian VX (“R-VX” or “VR”). All CWAs are colorless liquids with volatility varying from VX to sarin. VX is an involatile oil-like liquid, while sarin is a water-like, easily volatilized liquid. Such agents enter the body through any of the following manners: inhalation, direct contact to the skin with a gas or with a contaminated surface, or through ingestion of contaminated food or drink. Surfaces that are exposed to the gas retain their toxicity for long periods of time, such as days or weeks, and indefinitely under some environmental conditions. By addition of a thickener (e.g., a variety of carbon polymers), soman or other more volatile agents may be made to be less volatile and more persistent.